comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Earthball
Earthball |image=Earthball.png |caption=Ever notice the continents are like a jigsaw? |type=Terrestrial Planet |location=Inner Solar System |radius=6,371 km |density=5.51 g/cm³ |gravity=10m/s^2 (9,80665m/s^2) |distance=1AU |rotational_period=24 hours 6 minutes |axial_tilt=23.5° |temperature=15°C |surface_pressure=1 Bar (Sea Level) |earth_similarity_index=1 |friends= Moonball Sunball Theiaball Humanity (Earth's new imaginary friend to talk about his feelings towards itchy things Marsball (Sometimes) Humanity (when at peace) Almost every country Israelcube (sometimes) Venusball (TWINS!) Canadaball Andorraball |enemies= Marsball (kind of) Humanity (when at war) nuclear weapons Israelcube (sometimes) global warming Jupiterball (wants to steal the moon) (sometimes) Chinaball (GET YUOR POLLUTION IN CONTROL!) sigh... ISISball (Nobody likes yuo!) aliens the Hatred of Earth League |personality=Itchy, Intelligent, sad, happy,Is not Flat |bork= Life Life |notes= Currently in 6th big mass extinction |orbital_period = 365 days 366 days (leap year)}} Earthball is a terrestrial planetball, and the third planetball from the Sunball in the Solar System. That are the only known planetball to harbor life, especially intelligent life, but we may be wrong. The creation of Earth is very highly disputed from person to person. They sometimes wears sunglasses and can speak all languages fluently, unlike the other planetballs. When they are making presentations, they always misspell their name. Some inhabitants of Earth believe in Extraterrestrials: creatures that were not native to Earth. People once believed the Moon had aliens. Then they believed Mars had aliens. Now they target exoplanetballs and search them for alien life. It is 12,756 km in diameter (6378km in radius) and of 510,065,600 km² in surface area. There is a popular theory idea going around that Earth will heat up, causing "Global Warming". This is due to modern countries like the United States, Russia and China using products and factories or nuclear power that make the planet's atmosphere and greenhouse effect hotter without noticing that it could destroy all life on Earthball. This is still disputed. Their existence is unknowingly threatened by Earth removers known as the Hatred of Earth League or HEL. Description Earthball is a planetball that is disputed amongst approximately 196 countryballs. There are a lot of natural resources, but humans are wasting them on trivial aspects of life. If humans expend all of these, Earthball will harbor endless apocalypse. They also has a natural shield (Atmosphere) which prevents Poland from into space. Unlike other planets, Earthball learned many languages from the countryballs. So they can speak any language fluently, like Xhosa, Dzongkha or Klingon. How to draw Drawing Earthball is kinda easy # Draw a blue circle # Draw some continents, use green color for the Americas, Europe, Asia, and Oceania. also half of the Africa's land. Yellow for the northern part of Africa, Western part of USAball and center part of Australiaball finally. The white color for Antarcticaball and some snowy places # Draw the clouds # perfezionare, you finished Family Sunball (Mother/Father) ULAS J0015+01ball (Uncle) Milky Wayball (Grandfather) Universeball (Great-Grandfather) Multiverseball (Great-Great-Grandfather) Mercuryball (Sister) Venusball (Sister) Marsball (Sister) Jupiterball (Brother) Saturnball (Brother) Uranusball (Brother) Neptuneball (Brother) Moonball (Daughter) Plutoball (̶u̶̶n̶̶r̶̶e̶̶a̶̶l̶ Brother) Gallery Reddit Medibee Plutos New Face.png A Pluto story.png AMXznCj.png Reddit Spacetime Inspector Sun & Son.png Reddit Fedcom Multiple Personality Disorder.png Reddit MarcLesan Family discussions.png Reddit FlyingBlueWolf Urban Legends.png JBz4IBV.png I6cK3oP.png WZYlGlb.png Earth can into coma.png Earth new.png|His other version AiaIzM2.png Surface Care Addiction le x le.png The other side of the Moon Szwab.png Red Red Giant Love bluesydinosaur.png Terrian anxiety White Pikmin.png Planetballmap.png 6. Star Types.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png PlanetNine.png TheiaCollision.gif How moonball.png Uranus Comic.png Earth History.png The Same.png Metric System.png As Big As You.png Chain Reactions.jpg zh:地球球 Category:Planetballs Category:No Geography Category:Space Category:Solar System Category:Universeball Category:Milky Way Category:Planets with Moons